Currently, a large number of low-temperature tanks that are used to store low-temperature liquefied gas such as LNG (Liquefied Natural Gas) are being constructed. Low-temperature tanks of this type are provided with an inner tank and an outer tank as is shown, for example, in Patent document 1.
The inner tank directly stores a low-temperature liquefied gas. The outer tank is formed so as to surround the inner tank.
When constructing a low-temperature tank of this type, the entire low-temperature tank, including the aforementioned inner tank and outer tank, is manufactured and assembled at a previously determined construction site (i.e., at a construction location).